


Golden Scales

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fire, Other, Tamers - Freeform, angry papa, hiccup is a dragon whisperer as in he transforms in a dragon:)), hiccup runs away kinda thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: Hiccup gets angry at his father for treating him like crap, so he runs away with Toothless in that first scene in the first movie when he tries to tame the red dragon in front of everyone. So, basically, the beginning is the same until the taming scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Voler Espoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579425) by [QueenofHearts7378](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofHearts7378/pseuds/QueenofHearts7378). 



> I'm the worst at remembering every dragon's name or even the species, so be kind and please don't judge:))
> 
>  
> 
> -work made out of boredom and anger at my parents. i don't think that i will update this, just if you give me a little push (or a bigger one i'm a slacker:))))

It all started with his father. When he started shouting about how useless his son is and about what a disgrace he is, Hiccup felt something else than sadness and anger inside him. He felt something that stood inside him like an egg. But till then. Hiccup felt a slight crack and that was it. Except that there was something alive that started slowly, so slowly to crawl outside the egg.

 

The next time his father started yelling at him, Hiccup felt that something stretch his wings, like a dragon. He felt intense heat inside his soul as if the soul-dragon was starting to breathe fire. Hiccup exhaled on his nose. Was that smoke? He scared and tried to exhale smoke on his nose again, but the heat inside him was gone, and he blew just air.

 

The next time a strange thing happened was after he tamed Toothless and started riding him. It was when he needed to kill that dragon.

He was in front of the burning dragon and he started hearing its thoughts. As the dragon climbed on the cage, Hiccup heard him say:

These Vikings, they think us beasts but they are the ones that are slaying us. They can't and don't want to understand that we kill them because they are attacking us. Now I need to kill another one of them.  
Sorry, kid.

When he heard him, a small but powerful flame of rebellion ignited inside him and warmed the soul-dragon. Hiccup threw the dagger, the shield and the helmet on the floor and said:

“I'm not going to slay you. I'm not one of them.”

He leaned to touch the dragon, wanting to tame him, but his father started yelling and scared the reptile, making it attack Hiccup. Thanks to his luck, Toothless chose that moment to run in and scare the red, flaming dragon.

Hiccup glanced at the crowd, but he had already made his decision. He climbed on Toothless' back and flew in the sky, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo this work was inspired by QueenofHearts7378's On the Voler Espoir work. but i didn't copy or anything! you'll see soon enough:))
> 
>  
> 
> i don't think i'll continue this, soooo whatever
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> ooonlyyy iifff i give up my laziness(quite impossible)


End file.
